


Our Waltz

by sugary_shot



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaMomo are childhood friends, Akashi started the violin, Although I think it's kinda obvious, Aomine is a rival, F/F, F/M, Feel free to guess who dies, Fluff and Angst, and Kuroko's gon be like, bitch no, but now he plays the piano, lol, mostly angst, stop whining and do as i say, youre gonna play the violin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugary_shot/pseuds/sugary_shot
Summary: Seijuro Akashi is a prodigy in the violin. However, after the tragic demise of his mother, he lost his reason to play the instrument and stopped playing altogether, locking it in a room he thought he'd never go in again.Eight years later, a boy known as Tetsuya Kuroko entered his life and showed him his music. Will the 15 year old Seijuro learn to love it again or will he find a new reason to hate it?[Originally posted on Wattpad]





	1. Prolongue

_"Mom?" The young Seijuurou called as he opened the door, his father trailing behind him. The seven year old pushed the door slightly, creating a creaking sound Seijuurou no longer found amusing and walked to his mother who was in a sitting position on her bed, a book that was entitled 'Tales of the Violinist and her accompaniment' in her hands. Seeing the two males she loved from the bottom of her heart, she set the book down and lifted the grade schooler up and made him sit beside her. "Look, look! Sei-chan drew Mom and Dad for art class today!"  He opened his bag and took out a messy drawing any kid would make using crayons. Shiori smiled, then took the drawing block from his hands and stared at it for a while before running her rngers through the younger's red strands._

_"It's beautiful, Sei-chan," she pulled him to a tight embrace, and her shoulders began to shake. Glancing at her husband, Masaomi gave a small smile to his sick wife. "Mom? Are you crying?" Seijuurou shifted to look at her and true to his words, his beloved mother was crying. He raised his small palms to wipe away the tears, surprising the patient. "Pain, pain, go away!" He chanted._

_Shiori chuckled, then hugged him once more before releasing the other. "Sei-chan, could you play the violin for me?"_

_"Sure thing!"_

But for some reason, deep in his heart, he wished it wasn't the last time he'd play for his sick mother.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punctuality was something that always mattered to Akashi

 

 

> "Nothing in this world is free; I know that now."
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  
Seijuurou Akashi once wondered why his mother had always asked him to play the violin whenever he visits her at the hospital. He once wondered why his father was so strict in the violin when he was never interested in musical instruments before. He wondered why his parents always seemed like they wanted to cry whenever he plays the violin.

But now, he knows.

His mother was diagnosed with some kind of disease he didn't really know about. He didn't understand when he was a child; after all, what seven year old understood the cruelty of the world? When he played the violin the last time he met his mother at the hospital, he didn't understand why she was crying. And after he was done, she had a coughing fit and he clearly heard her last words;

"I'm glad the last thing I hear before I go is the way you play, Sei-chan. I hope I'll get to hear it again."

After that, the machine that always let out this kind of monotone beeping Seijuurou was once amused started going crazy, and his father was calling out to his mother.

The rest were all vague to him.

They were all nothing but mere blurry memories he no longer cried over.  He no longer felt the intense pain in his chest after a few weeks. 

He just felt.. _empty_.

* * *

 

Opening the door to the school's music room, he put his bag aside and stood in front of the piano, his fingers caressing the black and white keys before pressing one of them, creating a sound that resounded the silent room. Sitting down, he began playing a familiar tune; Liebestrud, Love's Joy.

 _Something isn't right_ , he thought. He stood up and took a step back and at that time, a basketball came smashing the window. He remained there, unmoving before a heavy sigh escaped his lips. 

"I'll get it!" The redhead heard, and so he stood there, arms crossed as he awaited the person to reveal itself. When the door opened, the person shrieked. "Akashi-kun?!"

"Good afternoon to you too, Momoi." He answered, a smile on his lips. "Would you please explain why a basketball suddenly came here and apparently almost killed me?"

"Oh! Funny thing you asked," she began babbling to the point Akashi couldn't even understand. Raising his hand, indicating she should stop, Akashi rubbed his temples before enunciating, "When I told you to keep an eye on the basketball club, I meant to make sure they don't slack off; not try goofing around like buffoons."

"I'm sorry," Satsuki immediately apologised. The captain shook his head, "Clean this up, I'm busy." Momoi nodded, turning to a metal storage box that was placed at the back of the room, taking out a broom and a dustpan before quickly dusting the shattered glass and throwing them away.

"Akashi-kun, by busy, did you mean this?" Momoi asked after throwing the glass away. "That's right. Hanajima-sensei asked me to play the piano for an event this weekend." Momoi sat beside him, then took the music sheets. "Love's Joy? Isn't this for the violin?"

"It was originally for the violin, but there are notes for the piano." He replied. There was a quiet pause between the two before Momoi voiced her thoughts out, "Akashi-kun, are you really quitting the violin? Your mom wouldn't be happy."

"I haven't touched the violin since her death. It would take me some time before I can actually play the violin like I used to." It was a lie; he did play the violin from time to time, although it was just to check if it was still working; it was a present from his mother so even if he didn't play it anymore, he still wanted to keep it. 

Momoi was his childhood friend, although they didn't really reveal it to anyone else. "You do realise you're running away, don't you, Seijuurou?" She knew about his mother's death eight years ago. She knew he was running away when he said he was going to stop playing the violin and start the piano. But she kept quiet. Although his face remained neutral, she knew that deep down, he was still hurt.

She sighed, if Akashi isn't going to say anything, then so be it.  Then, she remembered something, "Oh yeah, are you free this Saturday?" Seijuurou turned to look at her, brows furrowed. "I am, why?" Momoi smiled. "A classmate of mine wants to meet up with Ki-chan. Apparently, he likes him. I guess he could attract guys, too." Ki-chan, or Kise Ryouta, was a friend the two met during grade school. Momoi actually fell for him when she saw him, a love at first sight thing but quickly got over him when she found out he was a playboy. 

"Why invite me?" Honestly, Akashi never cared who Kise dated, but since Momoi suddenly invited him to their little date, maybe it meant something interesting was going to happen; though it wasn't like she was going to spill any time soon.

"Come on, Seijuurou! You never go out with us anymore, giving excuses like you're busy and whatever! Besides, I don't want to be the lonely third wheeler!  This kid is a friend of mine and he plays the piano too! Maybe you guys could talk about it and you can actually get a new friend for once." Akashi scoffed. Nevertheless, this guy did sound interesting. "Fine, message me the information later so I can adjust my schedule. Now get out, I need to practice."

* * *

Punctuality was something that always mattered to Akashi. He couldn't be late even for a second unless he had unavoidable problems such as student council president meetings and the like. The fact that the two teenagers that told him to meet them at the nearby park at 1:30 pm sharp and yet they themselves weren't there yet certainly made him tick. He sighed, turning around and fished out his phone from his pocket to call the two before something- no, _someone_ caught his eye.

A male around his age who possessed teal coloured hair on a tree, calling out to a black kitten. The kitten didn't look frighten, but it did crawl towards the boy; only to scratch his hand and run higher up the tree. The said boy flinched and the branch shook violently, making him lose his balance and fall.

Out of reflex, Seijuurou ran towards him with the intention of catching the latter; though he was a second too late and instead, the boy fell on top of him. Well, at least he cushioned his fall. That's something, right?

"Are you alright?" He questioned, and received a groan and a nod. "Thank you," the latter answered. Just before the heir to the Akashi conglomerate began his query, he heard the two teens he had been expecting since ten minutes ago.

"How many times do I have to tell you about punctuality?"He reiterated, sitting up as soon as the tealnette got off of him. "You are late, _again_. Explain." Kise clasped his hands together, immediately apologising to the former. "I'm _really_ sorry, Akashicchi! My manager suddenly called and I had to drag Momocchi since she was with me."

Clearing his throat to announce his presence, he turned to Momoi and Kise, nodding in acknowledgement. "It's nice to meet you again, Momoi-san, Kise-kun." He turned to the redhead and nodded at him as well, "I assume you're Seijuurou Akashi? It's nice to meet you, I'm Tetsuya Kuroko. Momoi-san told me about you coming along. I apologise for dragging you into this, and thank you for cushioning my fall earlier."

Akashi was about to reply when, "Eh? Kurokocchi fell? Oh my god!" Kise immediately pulled the latter towards him, checking if he had any injuries or not. "I presume you already met Ryota before?" The latter nodded. "Well, the pleasure's all mine. Also Ryota, please stop harassing Kuroko in public; it's indecent."

Kise gasped at the other's statement. "It is not! Right, Kurokocchi?" But the response he received was, "Honestly Kise-kun, I'd rather have you keeo your hands to yourself. Thank you for worrying about me, though." At that time, all of them could see Kise , the oh so famous model slowly having a mental break down.

"So, where are we going?" Momoi decided to leave the blond to suffer alone, then saw the violin case that Tetsuya was carrying. "Tetsu-kun, did you have violin class before you came here?"

"Ah," he turned to look at his violin case and shifted, not noticing the redhead beside him staring at the case since earlier. "No, actually. I have a piano competition today."

"Piano recital? Then why did you bring that violin?" Kise, rising from the mental break down, looked puzzled. "Well," he turned to Akashi, "when I heard that Seijuurou Akashi was coming, I thought of giving him my old violin. I'm not using it anymore, so you can have it. And I'm not taking no for an answer." He shoved the said casing to the other, and the redhead took a step back. "Pardon?"

"You heard me," Kuroko replied. "So, a piano competition? When is it?" Kuroko turned to look at his watch, his eyes widening ever so slightly. "It's about to start."

Silence.

Punctuality was something that always mattered to Akashi

"Then what are we standing here for? Let's go!" Momoi shrieked. Akashi on the other hand, was stunned. Okay, hold the fuck up; he almost got killed, he got dragged to be a third wheeler, he literally got sat on, he got a violin from someone he never even knew about, and now he's being dragged to this piano competition? Okay, he honestly loved the piano -not as much as the violin, though-, but this was too much for him. He was already having a headache.

"You guys can go on ahead, I think I'll pass." He turned around but before he could walk away, his wrist was grabbed by the male who started the whole shenanigans.

"You come too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I,, I didn't know how to end the chapter so I decided to bullshit my was through. Yeah. Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kuroko Tetsuya.. An interesting individual indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here my god

"You come too!"

To say that Seijuurou Akashi was surprised was an understatement. After all, this was the first time someone had stopped him from his tracks and told him to 'come along'. Literally. It was a foreign gesture to him, but he certainly did felt warm inside.

"My god, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi exclaimed, both frustrated that he just said he had a violin competition that's about to start and surprised that he stopped Akashi from leaving and the redhead letting him. "Well, what are we standing here for? Let's go!" Kise started running, soon followed by the three teens. "What time does the competition starts?" Momoi fished out her phone and unlocked it, turning around to look back at the bluenette. "Ah, the gate opens at 3:00 and the competition starts at 3:30." Kuroko replied. Momoi gasped, "It's already 3:20!"

"It's fine," Kuroko reassured, "I'm the fourth participant, anyway." Akashi looked at him through the corner of his eyes, wondering how he looked so calm. Although he would never admit it, even an Akashi would get goosebumps thinking of something he felt nervous about. He was human, after all.

* * *

"We — we made it," The girl panted, grabbing a hold of the doorknob for support. " _This_ is why punctuality always matter to me," Akashi snarled, glaring at the two childhood friends. Momoi and Kise cowered and their heads hung low, obviously guilty for being late earlier. "You too," he turned to Kuroko, "knowing fully well that you have a competition, you asked us to wait for you somewhere far from the Hall. Moreover, you climbed up a tree to save a useless cat, only to find out it's nothing but a futile attempt of help. What if I wasn't there you catch you and you got hurt?" The bluenette only stared at the redhead, opened his mouth to give a reply only to shake his head and walk in the door, obviously disregarding whatever the redhead had lectured a moment ago.

As they entered the air conditioned room, Momoi and Kise felt chills running down their spine – from both the cold air on a Spring day and the tense atmosphere. "H-Hey, why is it all serious here?" Kise glanced at the others. Momoi shook her head, indicating she didn't know why. "It's because those who wins the competition today will get a prize; studying abroad in Germany for a whole year."

"Really? That seems like a really huge prize, if you ask me," Momoi was quite surprised. She glanced at Akashi; if he didn't mess up during his last competition and ended up getting first place, would he still be here? Or would he be in a foreign country, studying abroad?

"Well, I'll see you guys later," Tetsuya turned left, and there was a door that said PARTICIPANTS ONLY. "Since I'm going this way." He finished the sentence as he took notice that the two non-musicians were clueless to where he was going. "Ah," Kise understood then, "okay! Good luck, Kurokocchi!" The teen casted him a small smile before disappearing behind the door. Though for some reason, Akashi couldn't help but feel the smile wasn't truly genuine.

"Well, let's go take our seats," Momoi tugged both of their shirts, then pointed at a door which had a sign that said HALL IV. The two boys nodded, making their way towards the door when Akashi suddenly stopped, memories he had long forgotten slowly resurfacing in his head. It was suffocating, to say at the least. He turned back to hope she was still there, wishing the person he wanted to meet so much was behind him on a wheelchair–

"Akashicchi?" Kise grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, eyeing him suspiciously. "Are you alright? You spaced out just now," he added. Akashi turned around to look again, but to his disappointment, no one was there. _Well, it's just wistful thinking, after all._ "I'm fine, nothing to worry about. Let's go take our seats."

After reassuring the two friends, he opened the door and looked around, then noticed that the seats at the centre of the auditorium were empty, for some reason. He made his way there, the two Teiko Basketball Club members following suit. "This looks like a concert!" Kise gushed, sitting beside the redhead. But as they did, they began to hear the chatter Akashi had hoped it wouldn't happen; guess luck wasn't on his side today.

"Hey, isn't that Seijuurou Akashi?" The said male closed his eyes, trying to block out the unwanted chattering he found very annoying.

"You mean _the_ Seijuurou Akashi?"

"I heard he stopped playing the violin and is now a pianist, but I don't remember seeing him in the brochure earlier."

"Well, since he's sitting at the audience's seats, he's probably just watching?"

Akashi sighed, and opened his eyes to send a glare at the chuckling blond. "What's so funny?" Kise grinned. "Well, looks like someone here is popular." Akashi narrowed his eyes, was he serious here? "Popularity is a nuisance, not to mention it's useless to me. Also, say for yourself; those girls over there has been staring at you ever since we entered the hall."

"Well, who can resist my charming appearance?" Kise turned to look at the girls and winked at them. "Get your head out of the gutter," the redhead spat. Almost immediately, Momoi punched the model in the gut before saying; "If you ever try to hurt Tetsu-kun, I'll make sure you can't walk for the entire week." Kise slumped against his seat, a punch from Momoi was enough to make anyone pass out. She was quite strong, despite her fragile appearance.

Suddenly, the lights went out and an announcement was made;  "Attention to all the participants, the competition will start in five minutes. Participant number one, please get ready."

The whole auditorium fell silent as the announcement was made, and those who were still standing up went to take their seats. After a few minutes, the first contestant went up, bowed and sat down at the grand piano. It was obvious that he was nervous, his posture wasn't straight as it should be and he was shaking. After he calmed down, he began playing the piano; though he still looked stiff. Probably cause he's the first contestant, Seijuurou thought.

At this point, the blond model was asleep. The captain and manager were not impressed.

 _Kreutzer Sonata, huh?_ He raised his brows, amused. The piece itself wasn't that difficult for him, however this was the first time he heard someone play it so.. boringly. It didn't have the spark a pianist would usually have whenever they play the piano. After all, when you play then piano or any musical instrument, you try your best to convey what you want your audience to understand; your feelings.

The first contestant finished with about three mistakes, and Akashi noticed how he looked frustrated about it. Well, it wasn't as if he wouldn't be too if he was in the first participant's shoes. It wasn't that obvious anyway, but he couldn't help but think that if that were him on stage, he was sure that his father would have a word with him; regardless if it was perfect or not.

The second contestant came up and played the same piece, some people already taking their phones out or talking softly to the person beside them, clearly uninterested to hear the same piece over and over again. The participant probably noticed this, since he made a very obvious mistake that Seijuurou wouldn't help but wince.

The third person came, and played the same piece. Kise was still sound asleep, Momoi was glancing at her phone every now and then to see if the piece was going to finish soon. "Do you think–" She turned to start a conversation with the redhead, but immediately stopped when she noticed that he was too into the competition. She closed her eyes and decided to talk with him later, sitting back properly to watch; it wasn't long until it was Kuroko's turn to play, anyway.

It ended with the pianist looking obviously disappointed in himself. Who wouldn't be? You had the chance that could change your whole life and you blew it. His head hung low as he went backstage, Akashi scoffing at how dramatic he looked. It wasn't as if he had gone through what Akashi himself had. He didn't get hit when he made mistakes, did he?

Of course not; no parent in their right mind would do that. Excluding his own father, of course.

Finally, it was Tetsuya's turn.

"Ki-chan, it's Tetsu-kun's turn! wake up!"

The bluenette went up stage and bowed, looking stiff as the previous contestants. He turned around to sit at the piano, closing his eyes and trying to ease his rapidly beating heart. "This is making me nervous," he muttered to himself, opening his eyes and staring at the dual coloured piano keys. "My music," he turned to face the audience, "will it reach them?" Akashi noticed how the tealnette on stage was sure taking time in getting ready. Kuroko turned to look at the keys again and closed his eyes before murmuring, "Elohim, Essaim, Elohim, Essaim, I implore you." Slowly, he placed his fingers on the keys, and began playing.

It was all the same; same notes, same piece, same tempo– or so he thought.

Kuroko suddenly quickened the pace, turning the ever slow piece to something that could no longer be considered something boring. He completely ignored the score; Akashi and the judges stared at the male, bewildered at how he could do this in such an important competition.

"Hey, this is the same piece, right?"

"I think so?"

Murmurs could be heard as the audience turned to ask each other if they heard the same piece they had three times already. A loud _shush!_ was enough to make them all shut up.

 _It's still Kreutzer Sonata. However, it no longer belongs to Beethoven._ Seijuurou was quite amused, remembering that he too pulled the same stunt years go when he was still a competitor. _This piece.. There's no doubt about it._

_He controls it._

The heir to the Akashi conglomerate smirked, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand, "An interesting individual, this Tetsuya Kuroko."

When Kuroko finished, the whole hall was quiet, obviously stunned with the performance. Seijuurou was the one to pull all of them out of their trance by clapping his hands which was soon followed by other spectators. The male noticed how the head judge seemed quite cranky, but it was all to be expected.

It didn't seem to affect Kuroko, though. After all, he already delivered his music to the people.

* * *

"Kurokocchi was so cute earlier!" Kise exclaimed, and Momoi agreed. "He was really amazing on stage! Do you think he'd win?" She asked and turned to a redhead, who broke her mood instantly. "No. He lost the moment he went up stage." Momoi was offended with his reply, but before she could even protest, the latter added, "If this was a normal performance, then he'll be the star of the show. But this is a competition. No matter what, you need to follow the rules. Tetsuya knew this, he knew that if he didn't follow the rules, he'll be disqualified. But.. I'm sure winning wasn't something he was searching for earlier." Seijūro looked away, shaking his head.

"Ah, Kurokocchi!" Kise waved at a certain tealnette, who waved back. He walked towards the group, only getting stopped by two children. "Um.. We saw your performance, and we loved it!" One said. "So we went out and bought this flowers for you!" Another said, and they both handed him a bouquet of blue flowers.

Tetsuya crouched down to their level, patting their heads. He accepted the flowers, smiling softly. "It's beautiful, thank you." He pat both of their heads before standing back up, his hold on the bouquet becoming more firm. "I'll take really good care of them."

He soon turned away, running at the small group. Akashi tuned to him and took a step forward, stopping once he saw Kise running towards the teal-head.

_Running towards us after an amazing performance, a bouquet of flowers in his arms; just like a scene from a movie._

_He's incredible._

"You were so cool on stage!" Kise started enthusiastically, and Kuroko only smiled. "But what about you?" The tealnette turned to the redhead, "What you do think?" He asked again, and slowly looked down, bangs covering his eyes. "Was I.. Good enough?"

Seijūro gave one of his rare smiles, and gave a proud nod. "You were amazing." The pianist looked at him and casted a small smile, turning away. "Then I'll be even more amazing!" This made Seijuurou chuckle, as Kise and Momoi started fussing about his presentation.

From the corner of his eyes, Seijuurou saw a box which contained names of whom the audience would like to win. He went to the box, took a piece of paper and a pencil before writing down who he thought was amazing.

 _Tetsuya Kuroko_.

After inserting the small piece of paper into the box, he fished out his phone and dialed a number of someone he didn't think he'd bother to call anymore.

 _To: Arima-sensei_  
_From: Seijuurou Akashi_  
_Subject: A new pianist?_

_Arima-sensei, it's me. I know this is sudden, but do you know any pianist by the name Tetsuya Kuroko?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's kinda rushed and I could've done better.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> It's short. I know. Chapter One is either sooner or later.. yeah.  
> Well! Did you guys like it? I hope you did!  
> Yes, I followed Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso. Why? ..Because feels. That's why.  
> I honestly love these two animes and I haven't actually seen this kind of fanfic before? So yeah, here you go!


End file.
